A New Generation
by Skyrose Nightfall
Summary: The new generation of Daughter have finally come into their powers-and their teacher is Jimena! To the four new daughters, having these powers is all just fun and games, but when the new Atrox rises to power, will the new Daughters be able to defeat him?
1. AN  Character Information

**A/N: I WAS co-writing this with my best friend, Jamie Evans, but she forgot too much about DOM, so she told me to do it myself. But yes, I am working on 2 other books, one a continuation of Hazel Nightfall, and finishing My Name is Rebecca Swan. I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did my other ones! Oh, and here, this will be for the first chapter, information on the characters:**

Hazel Kay Baize (Haze, Kay-Kay, or Ize)  
>Element- fire<br>Powers- shape shifting (falcon, wolf, guinea pig) levitation  
>Hair- Long, black, wavy<br>Eyes- hazel  
>Height- 5'5"<br>Skin- almost pale  
>Siblings- 1 little bro. Bran, nick-name Rain to family and close friends 1 little sis. Juliana, nick-name July, pronounced like the month<br>Grade- 9th

Louisa Marie Cantuno (Lou)  
>Element- air<br>powers- healing, invisibility  
>Hair- strawberry blond, mid neck length bob, straight<br>Eyes- blue  
>Height- 5'9"<br>Skin- pale/rosie color  
>Siblings- 1 older bro. Lucas, nick-name Luke to friends and teachers, Lukie to family and close Friends<br>Grade- 9th

Carmen Jane Kelly (CJ)  
>Element- earth<br>Powers- freezing time, time travel  
>Hair- shoulder length, dark brown, curly<br>Eyes- light brown  
>Height- 5'10"<br>Skin- tan  
>Siblings- 1 little bro. Michael, nick-name Mike to friends and teachers, Mikey to family and close friends<br>Grade- 10th

Sydney Lee Rea (Syd or Lee)  
>Element- water<br>Powers- mind reading, telekinesis  
>Hair- shoulder length, light brown, wavy<br>Eyes- green  
>Height- 5'9"<br>Skin- kind of tan  
>Siblings- 1 older bro. Jacob, nick-name Jake to friends and teachers, Jakie to family and close friends. 1 little bro. Nicholas, nick-name Nick to friends and teacher, Nikki to family and close friends. 1 older sis. Amanda, Mandy nick-name to family and close<br>Grade - 10th


	2. One Located

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this first lovely chapter! :)**

**D.C. I DO NOT OWN DOM**

**JIMENA POV**

I frowned, picking at my nails. _Where could they be? They were supposed to be here half an hour ago!_ I fretted, frowning more, my black eyes narrowing. _They probably stopped for burgers or something_. "Tsh, stupid teenagers ..." I mumbled as I rose, walking around my apartment absentmindedly, straightening magazines on the edge of a coffeetable, fixing a lamp on an end table, picking up some dirty clothes of Collin's, who was out surfing, once again. I heard a knock on the door and, before I could answer, two young, teenage girls walked in.

The one in front was about 5'9", 5'10", with short, strawberry blond hair that was straight. She had a heart-shaped face and large, expressive and innocent blue eyes. She smiled at me appologetically. "Sorry we're late, Jimena ..." She said in her quiet, musical voice.

The girl behind her was about the same height, only with shoulder-length, wavy brown hair and light green eyes. She was stretching like a cat, her right arm straight in the air, her left hand holding directly below the elbow of her right's. She yawned, her mouth a wide O, her eyes shut and brimming slightly with tears once she finished stretching. She scratched her back. "Yeah, sorry Jemmy," she said with a smirk as she toyed with her necklace.

I rolled my eyes and dropped the subject. "Did you find the other two girls?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"We found one," said the strawberry blond as she pulled a manilla envelope from her backpack and held it out to her. "A miss Carmen Jane Kelly, known as CJ to her friends. She goes to the same school as us, but we never paid much attention to her. She has short brown hair, and light brown eyes. She's a straight A student, a few close friends, and really nice. She gets along with a lot of people, and is in a fair a lot of extra-curricular activities. They're all listed in the envelope. We didn't get the chance to speak with her, but we'll try to do so tomorrow. As for the other girl, we were unable to locate her."

"Thanks, Lou, you tried your best," I mumbled as I flipped through the papers in the envelope, my eyes scanning the sheets.

"Yeah, she's a friggin' tree-hugger," the other girl said. "Into all that 'let's all get along,' and 'world-peace' crap. Not to mention she loves the earth. Friggin' flower-child ..."

I looked up at her with only my eyes, which darkened dramatically, which was nearly impossible. "You do realize that if she is like that, she can control the earth, which is far more powerful then water, don't you, _chica? _I swear, sometimes Syd, you've gone _muy loca._" I rolled my eyes as I looked back at the file.

"Whatever. The fact-of-the-matter is, is that we can't talk to her unless we corner her away from her friends, which is highly unlikely. So what do you expect us to do?" Syd demanded.

"Nothing for the moment, not until you find the other girl. I have a feeling that she, also, goes to your school, so keep a good look-out. Remember, your necklaces will vibrate when you're near her."

"Yeah, yeah ... Let's just hope she's not another tree-hugger. Come on, Lou. Let's go get some milkshakes and burgers. I'm absolutely STAR-VING," she drawled out dramatically, turning on her heels and strolling towards the door. She paused and looked over her shoulder as Lou began to follow her, directly at me. "Oh, and one more thing. I was surfing today and saw Collin. He was talking to some really tanned blond chick on the beach, blushing and crap, so I think he might be cheating on you." With that, she turned towards the door and opened it, walking out. Lou looked at me sadly and appologetically and, without saying anything, looked forward and quickly followed Sydney.

The door shut with an eery creak behind them, slamming shut. Then all was dead silent.


	3. Carmen's Love

**A/N: Enjoy ^^ There's a surprise in this, not included in the character information :)**

_"Whatever. The fact-of-the-matter is, is that we can't talk to her unless we corner her away from her friends, which is highly unlikely. So what do you expect us to do?" Syd demanded._

_"Nothing for the moment, not until you find the other girl. I have a feeling that she, also, goes to your school, so keep a good look-out. Remember, your necklaces will vibrate when you're near her."_

_"Yeah, yeah ... Let's just hope she's not another tree-hugger. Come on, Lou. Let's go get some milkshakes and burgers. I'm absolutely STAR-VING," she drawled out dramatically, turning on her heels and strolling towards the door. She paused and looked over her shoulder as Lou began to follow her, directly at me. "Oh, and one more thing. I was surfing today and saw Collin. He was talking to some really tanned blond chick on the beach, blushing and crap, so I think he might be cheating on you." With that, she turned towards the door and opened it, walking out. Lou looked at me sadly and appologetically and, without saying anything, looked forward and quickly followed Sydney._

_The door shut with an eery creak behind them, slamming shut. Then all was dead silent._

**D.C. I DO NOT OWN DOM**

**CARMEN POV**

I frowned, pursing my lips and narrowing my eyes. I tapped the eraser of my pencil against my white teeth and brushed my brown hair back from my face, tucking it behind my ear. The clock on the wall ticked extremely loud, each click sounding like a bell gonging. I grimaced before scribbling something down on the paper then glancing at the next question. I sighed. _Why am I so distracted today?_ I shook my head, glancing around slowly and taking a calming, deep breath. My eyes fell on a person, whom was breezing through the test as though it were nothing. The fingers were long and almost-pale, and held the pencil with assured hands, strong ones at that. I traveled my eyes up along the musceled arm, that wasn't sickeningly so, but impressive none-the-less, to the face of the one I admired. Perfection. Perfectly chisled, almost-pale cheekbones, a strong chin, a good nose, red lips. And, oh my, those eyes ... A deep, dark hazel green, half-hidden by black, shaggy hair, shining like a raven's wing.

His eyes glanced up, as though he felt eyes on him, and I quickly looked down, blushing a deep red, and hoping, desperately, that he hadn't noticed my staring.

My heart pounding, a waiting a few minutes before hesitantly looking up.

_OH MY GOD! He's looking at me! He DID notice I was staring! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, what do I do what do I do? _I panicked, blushing a tomato red and quickly looking at my paper, nawing on my lowerlip as I flew through the paper, suddenly knowing each answer. I rose, the first one done, and, as I did, I grabbed my backpack from the floor. I walked to the front, my hips swaying slightly, and held the paper out to my teacher. He took it, barely glanced at it, and was about to put it at the corner of his desk when he paused and looked at it again.

"You forgot your name again, Kelly," he said with a sigh of annoyance, holding the paper out to me. I snatched it, quickly signed my name, and handed it back to him, mumbling a quick, soft 'thank you' before hurrying quietly from the room. I breezed out the doorway and leaned back against the wall beside the door with a heavy sigh that wheezed from me.

"Thank goodness that's over ..." I mumbled, looking at the ground, my eyes closed. I felt a breeze suddenly, my hair floated into my face, and the light against my eyes disappeared. My brown eyes flew open and my head shot up, and I let out a squeak of surprise as two hands fell over my tanned shoulders. I slowly raised my head completely to be met with those beautiful, hazel eyes.

"Kaze!" I blinked quickly, my eyes widening to large ovals. "W-w-what do you need?" I stammered out, looking from side to side quickly.

"Simple, I need to ask you something," he smirked slightly at my uneasiness.

"Whatever do you need to ask me?"

"You honestly need to ask that?" He let out a breath of amusment, as it tickled my cheeks. It smelt like mint. "I wanted to ask you out on a date."

I blinked in surprise then offered him a sweet smile, my cool demeanor returning. "Sure, I'll go on a date with you, Kaze."

"Cool, I'll pick you up tonight at eight."

"Where will we be going?"

He smirked and leaned back from the wall, moving his hands. I relaxed slightly. I hated being crowed.

"A place. Don't worry, you'll like it. If you don't trust me, I'll bring my sister with," he raised a brow.

"No, no, that's not necessary, it's fine," I said coolly, smoothly, and smiled at him, lifting my backpack over my shoulder and blowing some bangs from my eyes. I slinked past him and danced a step away. Smiling easily at him, I winked. "See you later," I said in a flirtateous voice, turning on my heel and heading down the hall, in the direction of the girls bathroom, my hips swaying slightly.

Outside, I was all cool and calm. On the inside, I was screaming, _YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!_ over and over and over again.

I walked into the bathroom and made a boo-yah sign, then pumped a fist in the air, giggling. I thought one, final _yes_ before looking in the mirror and taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before pulling out my make-up bag and leaning in, beginning to fix my mascara.


	4. Number two

**A/N: Just so you know, I'll be doing each chapter in a different POV ^^**

_"You honestly need to ask that?" He let out a breath of amusment, as it tickled my cheeks. It smelt like mint. "I wanted to ask you out on a date."_

_I blinked in surprise then offered him a sweet smile, my cool demeanor returning. "Sure, I'll go on a date with you, Kaze."_

_"Cool, I'll pick you up tonight at eight."_

_"Where will we be going?"_

_He smirked and leaned back from the wall, moving his hands. I relaxed slightly. I hated being crowed._

_"A place. Don't worry, you'll like it. If you don't trust me, I'll bring my sister with," he raised a brow._

_"No, no, that's not necessary, it's fine," I said coolly, smoothly, and smiled at him, lifting my backpack over my shoulder and blowing some bangs from my eyes. I slinked past him and danced a step away. Smiling easily at him, I winked. "See you later," I said in a flirtateous voice, turning on my heel and heading down the hall, in the direction of the girls bathroom, my hips swaying slightly._

_Outside, I was all cool and calm. On the inside, I was screaming, **YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES**! over and over and over again._

_I walked into the bathroom and made a boo-yah sign, then pumped a fist in the air, giggling. I thought one, final **yes** before looking in the mirror and taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before pulling out my make-up bag and leaning in, beginning to fix my mascara._

**D.C. I don't own DOM **

**SYDNEY POV**

I raised a brow as my necklace began to thrum, before my eyes widened. "Oh ..." I quickly looked up, glancing around the hallway. The only girls near me were Alania, a senior girl, who couldn't possibly be it, and this one Freshy that looked sort of ... Gothic. "Hm ..." I looked her up and down and, stepping away from Alania and closer to the girl, my necklace began to go crazy, vibrating like mad against my chest. I peered at her and, without realizing it, was practically breathing down her neck as she whipped around, her long, black ponytail slapping across my face.

I stepped back quickly, glaring at the girl. "What'd'ya do that for?" I snapped out, rubbing at the red marks appearing under my nose as I sneezed.

"I wouldn't have turned around so quickly if you hadn't been breathing down my neck!" She glared at me, her hands moving to her hips, and stuck her tongue out. A flash glinted off something on it, and I glanced at it to see that it was pierced with a rainbow-like circle. She pulled her tongue back in and crossed her arms, looking up at me with a surperior look, as though she were used to being in charge. She was so short. I stifled a laugh.

"Well, I was wondering ... D'you wanna hang out sometime?" I tilted my head innocently at her.

She raised a brow. "Sorry, I don't roll that way," she replied, turning as though to leave, but I whisked around her, standing in front of her.

"Not like that, just as friends. I wanna get to know you is all, y'know?" I shrugged and waited for a reply.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, hesitated for a moment, then shrugged. "What the hell, okay," she rolled her dark, hazel green eyes. "Tonight, my house, eight oclock." She handed me a piece of paper she pulled from the pocket of her navy-blue jeans, and I took it, glancing at it to see a number and an address below the name of Hazel Kay Baize.

I nodded. "Be there right at eight, on the dot," I winked at her and stepped back, tucking the paper in my pocket. "Catch you later?"

"Sure, see ya'," she said, as she turned, waving slightly, her wavy black ponytail bouncing slightly as it ended at her waist. She was actually quite stunning, in a non-lesbian kind of way, gorgeous, actually. Too bad she was Goth-like.

Shrugging, I turned, pulling out my cell phone. I lifted it to my ear as it began to rang, and rapidly spoke into it to jimena. "Found the second one. Meeting up with her tonight, her house. 701 NW ..."

* * *

><p>I shut my phone after speaking with Jimena and tucked it in my pocket. I glanced around and my eyes fell on one person in particular. <em>Greg ...<em> I thought and smiled a little, blushing a light pink. _My boyfriend for eight months now. _I felt a thrill fill my stomach. I love him so much.

He looked up from the guy he was talking to, and those beautiful blue eyes, the color of Lake Michigan, the most clear, blue water I'd ever seen, fell on me, and his perfect lips pulled back in a smile. He pushed away from the locker and strolled over to me, his brown hair a mess on his head. _So cute_. I squealed inside my head as I looked up at him, smiling brightly.

"Hey Syd ..."

I smiled more. "Hi Geff ..." I mumbled, blushing slightly under his heated gaze.

He put a hand over my shoulder against the locker and leaned in, his lips brushing mine. "How've you been?"

I started playing with the collar of his shirt, my fingers plucking at it. "I've been good ..."

"That's good ..." His breath tickled my cheek as he trailed his lips over it. I stifled a giggle and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He peered at me from the corner of his eyes. "We still on for tonight?"

I nodded quickly. "'Course we are!"

He smiled. "Good," he mumbled, kissing me gently. I tightened my arms around his neck and he lifted a hand, brushing my hair back from my neck by sliding his hand around it.

We stood there for a moment, savoring the kiss, before releasing each other. I pursed my lips slightly, looking at him through my lashes.

"Don't worry, we'll have more tonight," he chuckled, stroking my cheek.

I leaned my face into his hand and he smiled softly at me. "I love you, Sydney."

I smiled gently at him. "I love you more, Geff ... Now and forever."

"And into eternity," he whispered, kissing my forehead then stepping back and looking at his watch. "I gotta get to practice. I'll see you after?"

"Of course. I'll be there five oclock, on the spot," I smiled at him.

"Good." He lifted my hand and kissed it. "Until then, Sydney," he said as he lowered my hand and turned, walking down the hall in the direction of the boys locker room. I stared after him, smiling, my eyes sparkling, before I turned and headed in the opposite direction, towards the Sophmore lockers. Once I reached mine, I tossed a few things in my messenger bag, then slammed it shut, heading down the hall towards the doors. Walking from them, I paused, and took a deep breath. _Summer break is almost here ... It smells so sweet and nice out here ... I can't wait!_


	5. So Kind and Generous It Could Kill

**A/N: Um, enjoy?**

_I smiled gently at him. "I love you more, Geff ... Now and forever."_

_"And into eternity," he whispered, kissing my forehead then stepping back and looking at his watch. "I gotta get to practice. I'll see you after?"_

_"Of course. I'll be there five oclock, on the spot," I smiled at him._

_"Good." He lifted my hand and kissed it. "Until then, Sydney," he said as he lowered my hand and turned, walking down the hall in the direction of the boys locker room. I stared after him, smiling, my eyes sparkling, before I turned and headed in the opposite direction, towards the Sophmore lockers. Once I reached mine, I tossed a few things in my messenger bag, then slammed it shut, heading down the hall towards the doors. Walking from them, I paused, and took a deep breath._ **_Summer break is almost here ... It smells so sweet and nice out here ... I can't wait!_**

**D.C. I DO NOT OWN DOM**

**HAZEL POV**

I frowned slightly and clucked my tongue, stirring the pasta in the pot. I turned off the burner of the noodles, the sauce, and also the stove as it beeped, the timer going off. I put on two oven-mitts and pulled out the chicken, set it on the stove, and moved the chicken around in the soup. I lifted the pot holding the noodles and walked to the skin, dropping the noodles into the strainer. "Rainy! July! Kaze! Dad! Dinner!" I shouted, lifting the strainer and dropping the noodles back into the pot.

Moving to the dining room, I started filling bowls with noodles. Once done, I set it in the center of the table and moved back into the kitchen, lifting the sauce pan. I walked out into the dining room again and put sauce on Kaze's, Rainy's, and Dad's noodles, but not on July's, seeing as she doesn't like sauce. I walked back into the kitchen, grabbed the gallon of milk, the mushrooms, and the chicken pan, and walked back into the dining room. I set the mushrooms in the center of the table, beside the sauce, and used a tong to set the chicken onto each plate. I opened the milk and started pouring it into the glasses just as July and Rainy walked in, giggling.

_Still can't believe mom had two sets of twins, both a boy and a girl._ I shook my head and returned to the kitchen, setting the milk in the fridge and shutting it. I looked out the window at the setting sun. _Oh, mom ... If only you were here ..._ Sighing, I walked back into the dining room, to find Kaze and dad in there now. I walked to the table and slid into my seat, added some parmean to my pasta, some mushrooms, and sprinkled some pepper, not a lot, but some, onto my chicken. I frowned at my food.

"What's wrong, dear?" My dad asked through a mouth-full of pasta.

"Chew with your mouth closed, Dad," I rolled my hazel eyes, brushing a loose piece of hair back from my face.

He sighed and obeyed. We ate our dinner in silence. Nobody really talked at dinner anymore, not since Mom died. Kaze was giving me a look, and I instantly knew what he wanted. I sighed and put down my fork. "Whose the girl this time?"

"Carmen Kelly. She's the brunnette that's super popular and smart? She's in one of your classes I think ..." He looked thoughtfull.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know her. What're you guys doing?"

"Well, I told her we were going somewhere, but Dad's too busy working to take us anywhere, so ... I think I'm just going to walk over and get her, and walk back here with her and we could have a movie date ...?"

I frowned. "And you want me to go to the store, get you movies and snacks, bring them back, then disappear into my room all night?"

He returned the frown. "Well, sort of ... But I was hoping you'd like to meet her for real ...?"

I shook my head. "No, I am not meeting that prissy girly-girl."

"Please, Kaze?" He looked at me with those puppy-dog eyes, actually clasping his hands together. "I really like her, and I want her to be friends with my twin sister!"

I glared at him, but finally sighed and gave up. "Fine, whatever. I'll go to the store after dinner." I went back to eating immediately.

"Thanks, Hazie," he smiled and returned to eating also.

* * *

><p>I opened my wallet to make sure I had enough money, and pulled on my jacket. I waved at Kaze. "Be back in half-an-hour," I called, before walking out of the house and down the sidewalk. I began down the street. It was already pretty dark out, so I made sure to stay on familiar, safe streets and near street lights. I yawned, turning a corner, toying with my necklace.<p>

I looked at my watch. I'd been walking for 10 minutes already. I could see the gas station already, and I quickened my pace. I just wanted to get home, I hated walking around at night, not to mention since the moon was only a crescent one, so I was feeling nervous. I toyed with my necklace more, my eyes darting back and forth, my pace quickening further. I reached the gas station and quickly walked in, smiling at the guy behind the counter. "Hey Matthew," I mumbled and moved over to an aisle, feeling his eyes on my back. I grabbed a few bags of chips, three two-liter's of pop. I grabbed a bag of gummy worms while I was at it, and some gold-fish and a small bag of chips, for July and rainy, turning and walking from the aisle, juggling the things I had grabbed, and walking towards the counter. I set everything down on it and gave Matthew a slightly-embarrassed smile as I opened my wallet.

"Havin' a party?" He raised a brow as he began scanning everything.

"Sorta ..."

"Man, and I'm gonna miss it," he sighed slightly.

I laughed. "Don't worry. When I manage to be free to have a party, I'll tell you and make sure you aren't working." I winked at him, grinning.

He chuckled. "Thanks. The total's $25.37. You payin' in cash again?"

"Of course," I said, pulling out two 10's, one 5, and one 1, setting it down. "Keep the change," I lifted the bags and dropped my wallet into them. I smiled at him. "See you Monday?" I had all my classes with him, surprisingly.

He nodded. "See ya'," he grinned at me and I moved back from the counter, but he caught my hand and pulled me back, and I slid through the small doorway, the door falling shut as he pulled me behind the counter. I blinked in surprise as he pulled me against him, his hand sliding up to cup the back of my neck, as he pressed his lips to mine. I let out a muffled gasp of surprise as I was pushed up against the wall. The bags slid from my grasp and dropped gently to the floor as my hands slid up his back, my eyes falling closed and I returned the kiss. _He's an amazing kisser_, I thought with awe as his tongue darted into my mouth, dancing with my own.

He finally leaned back to take in deep breaths, his forehead resting against mine. I felt short then, but in a good way. He was 5'10", five inches taller then my own 5'5" height. My arms were wrapped around his waist and he was gripping my shoulders. His hands slid up and down my arms.

"I wasn't expecting that, but ..." I trailed off.

He smirked slightly at me, his violet eyes gleaming. "I don't know what came over me."

I laughed quietly. "It was amazing though."

"Good ... Now I think you gotta get home, don't you?"

I looked at my watch, my eyes widening. "I have to get home in 5 minutes! That's impossible!"

He laughed and lifted my bags, handing them to me, and turned me around, slapping my butt lightly. "Better get home. I'll call you."

I blushed. "'Kay," I mumbled quickly and dashed from the gas station, feeling giddy inside, my ponytail bouncing down against my tank topped back, my black and red skirt being brushed at the top by the tips of it. I smiled and lifted my fingers to lightly touch my lips. "That was amazing ..." It had been my first kiss, too.

I stopped dead as I reached a corner, stopping beneath a streetlight. The glow glinted off of my shiny hair, glinting off some natural, dark-purple hightlights in it. I glanced around as my breath caught in my throat, fear suddenly bubbling up inside of me. I saw something move in the corner of my eye and whipped around, my eyes searching the midnight darkness.

_You'll be mine, very soon, my love. Very soon ..._

I jumped in shock as fear shot through me, to my very being, as the whisper traveled through the air to my ears. I shivered slightly as the breeze twirled around me, causing goosebumps, not just from the cold, to appear on my arms. I lifted my hands to rub my arms, the bags I was holding sliding down to the crook of my elbows. I shivered again, my eyes darting around, and I spun several times to try and find the culprit that caused my fear. I finally gave up. I knew I hadn't imagined it, but I couldn't really prove that I had heard it, for I hadn't seen or heard any footsteps. Of course, they could just be quite stealthy, but ...

I shook my head. _This can't be happening. Not again, not now._ I turned and, with exagerrated calmness, my face the normal emotionless state, walked down the street to my house. _I'll find out whose trying to scare me this time, even if it kills me. I won't live in fear again._

That was my last thought before the rumble of a loud engine appeared, roaring from down the street, bright headlights blinding my vision, and the screech of tires was heard, heading straight for my frozen body.


End file.
